1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to the stacking of media sheets in an output bin of an image forming apparatus, and more specifically, to a media sheet stacking implement that improves the stacking quality of media sheets collected in the output bin.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent developments in the field of image forming apparatuses, such as printers or copiers, have substantially increased the output speeds of such devices. When a large number of media sheets are printed at increased output speeds, in some instances, the stacking quality of the media sheets in an output bin of the apparatus may degrade. Specifically, the speed of the media sheets leaving a pair of exit rollers and entering the output bin may be so high that poor stacking quality and loss of collation result. In extreme cases, the output bin may not be able to retain the media causing it to fall from the apparatus. FIG. 1 illustrates an example of poor stacking quality of media sheets 10 in an output bin 12 of an image forming apparatus 14. In contrast, FIG. 2 shows the desired stacking in output bin 12.
One known solution for addressing the reduction in stacking quality that may occur at increased output speeds is the use of a metal bail that secures the media sheets in the bin. However, it has been observed that many users do not employ such bails for various reasons. Accordingly, it will be appreciated that a device that increases the stacking quality of media sheets in the output bin of an image forming apparatus is desired.